


This Is Not A Love Story

by rationalbookworm



Series: Not A Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Umbridge is always a bad guy, except Umbridge, small clips of a larger story that may or may not ever be written, there's not really a bad guy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: Draco's cousin from his Black side was actually more like a sister. This is their story.





	This Is Not A Love Story

A drop fell on her. The sharp needle-like cold stabbing her cheek. Tilting her head back slightly, the seven-year-old blinked up at the darkening sky. The swirling storm clouds above her seemed to reflect her inner emotions perfectly. A tiny hand squeezed her fingers, gaining her attention.

          “Abby,” her younger brother whispered. “Who are they?”

          Her eyes moved slowly to the little boy before shifting to where his free hand was pointing. Her mother was on the other side of the open grave, arms tightly wrapped around herself as if she were trying to hold herself together while she spoke to two adults the girl had never seen before. They were both wizards, wearing long robes over their mourning clothes, with straight blonde hair neatly held back by silver clasps. A small blonde boy about her age pressed close to the elegant woman, head swiveling around with wide pale eyes.

          Abby shrugged, not bothering to vocalize her answer. She wasn’t really sure when the last time she had spoken aloud was. Since before her father had gotten sick, for sure. In the early days, when everyone still had hope that everything would turn out well, the healers would figure out what was wrong, her mother had tried to coax words out of her gently. As time went on, gentle words turned to harsh shouting, to tears, to indifference. Soon even her brother stopped questioning why she refused to speak anymore.

          Now, watching as they finally lowered the person she had always felt closest to in the world into the ground, Abigail felt shaky at best. The future looked dark and bleak and the twisting in her gut made her want to throw up. What were they supposed to do now?

          A hand settled on her shoulder, drawing her eyes to her side. The blonde boy had made his way over without her noticing. Her mom and the two blonde people were still some ways away, unaware. He looked down at her with his extra inch or so of height, his gray eyes sad but determined. Suddenly her bottom lip began to tremble. She had yet to cry, her eyes remaining stubbornly clear throughout the whole ordeal of laying her father to rest, but here was this boy she didn’t know standing tall beside her, and she felt herself crumbling. His hand moved from one shoulder to the other, arm looping around her and tugging her into his side. She sniffed, still trying to keep in her sobs, even as tears began to leak out. Riley, her adorable five-year-old brother, cuddled close to her other side, his black hair sticking up in disarray.

          The rain began to pour.

* * *

 

Her bare feet burned on the ground as she made her way through the sand toward where the other family had set up lounge chairs and a giant umbrella. Riley giggled as he tore down toward the water ahead of her.

          “Riley Michael!” her mother’s voice shouted from behind her, “Don’t you dare get any closer to that water!”

          Abby ignored her brother’s whines as she hurried to the sanctuary of the shady umbrella. Her bag fell from her shoulder as she sighed in relief. The now ten-year-old glanced up at Lady Malfoy with a small smile, “Hello Auntie.”

          “Hello sweetheart,” the blonde aristocrat bent to place a gentle kiss to her forehead before settling into her seat once more, “How have you been?”

          She shrugged and dropped down into the sand beside her bag, one hand already digging around for her favorite book, “Where’s Draco?”

          Before she could gain an answer, Abigail’s mother, Cassiopeia appeared, also sighing at being out of the sun, “Hello Cousin.”

          “Cousin,” Narcissa replied with a nod.

          As the two women began to speak of boring adult things, Abby looked around for her brother (who was busy beginning the epic sandcastle he’d been describing on the way to the beach) and cousin. Draco had been a great friend since they met. The two families came together many times a month so the two children closest in age could get to know one another. She was sure they could now be considered best friends.

          A sharp freezing sensation hit her back, causing her to squeal out in distress and she leapt to her feet. Draco stood behind her, a piece of ice from his glass of lemonade in hand and smirk in place.

          Her eyes narrowed, “I hate you.”

          Still smirking, he tossed the ice aside and placed his glass on the tray set up beside their mother’s chairs. He opened his arms wide for her and motioned for her to come closer. With an eye roll she stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing tightly.

          “Happy birthday.”

          He hummed in thanks, releasing her to settle back down on his towel. She plopped down beside him, tugging the book she had been looking for into her lap to peruse in between conversations. The newly eleven-year-old boy beside her leaned back with a grin, “Guess what I got today?”

          “What?” she asked distractedly, flipping to her bookmark.

          “My Hogwarts letter,” he answered. Poorly disguised excitement laced throughout his voice, making her look up. Draco was trained from a young age how to be the perfect pureblood heir. That meant not showing emotion in public, even amongst family. The fact that it had leaked though now, meant this was a very important moment to him. In some way Abby could understand. Getting your acceptance letter was a very big step, a huge milestone in every witch or wizard’s life. But at the same time, it meant Draco would be gone for most of the year. She wouldn’t see him until the winter holidays. Sometimes she really hated that her birthday was too late in the year to start with her cousin. She would have to wait until next September to join him, and even then it wouldn’t be the same, as he would be a year ahead and still wouldn’t have much time for her. It would be even worse if they were in different houses as she suspected they would be.

          “Congratulations,” she forced a smile on her face, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

          But of course he did. They spent most of their free time together. He knew her better than anyone else. The thrilled expression fell off his face slowly as he sat up properly again. His hand wrapped around hers, slim fingers squeezing gently. Neither said anything, not knowing what would make the situation better.

          “Abigail,” Narcissa called her attention. “Come here a moment.”

          With a sigh, both children stood and made their way over to where the blonde woman was sitting on the edge of her chair. Draco settled on the now free chair next to her, Cassiopeia now down by the water with her son. Abby came to a stop in front of her mother’s cousin and allowed the woman to gather her hands into her own.

          “Do you remember when Severus had given you and Draco an exam last month?”

          Abigail’s mind thought back. Severus Snape, Draco’s Godfather, had been tutoring the two of them for the last few years, so they would be more than prepared when starting Hogwarts. It had all culminated into an exam at the beginning of last month. As far as she was aware, it was in no way official, but a good way to gauge where they would need assistance most when they began their formal education.

          “Yes,” she finally agreed.

          “He was very impressed with your scores. Both of yours,” she added, glancing to her son. “So much so, that he took the scores to the Hogwarts board.”

          Abby’s brow furrowed with confusion as Narcissa turned toward her bag, pulling out a think envelope with a wax seal on the back.

          “It took convincing, and we didn’t want to say anything until we were sure, but Lucius brought this home this morning. He thought you’d appreciate it more coming from us than the usual way.”

          Eyes wide, the girl took the letter with shaky hands. Sure enough there on the front was her name in curly script along with her address. Flipping it over revealed the Hogwarts seal. She gasped, looking up at her aunt for confirmation. The blonde nodded with a smile. Speechless, the girl held the letter out to her best friend, who looked equally shocked.

          “I’m going to Hogwarts,” she said breathlessly.

* * *

 

The smoke billowing out of the scarlet engine was almost suffocating. Abby wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the smell, shuffling along with the blonde family. She was only a little upset that her mother wasn’t bringing her herself, but Riley had come down with something, and ever since her father’s illness took him away her mother had been overly paranoid over even the sniffles. So Lord and Lady Malfoy were left to escort two charges to the Hogwarts Express instead of one. Not that they minded. The two families had planned on coming together anyway.

          She tugged on the sleeves of her uniform nervously as she looked around at the milling families. It was so noisy it was hard to think let alone speak, but most were doing their damnedest to be heard over the dull roar. Draco caught her fingers in his and tugged her along after his parents into a quieter section near the end of the train. The smoke had dissipated at this end as well, allowing her to breathe easier.

          “You alright, Fanny?” Draco teased, knocking their shoulders together.

          Abby rolled her eyes, clutching her battered copy on _Mansfield Park_ closer to her chest.

          “Do you two have everything?” Narcissa asked.

          “Yes, Mother,” he answered. “We’re fine.”

          The blonde sighed but nodded, reaching out to fuss at her son’s collar while Lucius shared an amused look with Abigail.

          “Leave him be, Cissa. They need to get onto the train, or they’ll be late.”

          With a quick round of goodbyes, the two first years hurried onto the train, enlisting the help of a passing Gryffindor Prefect with flaming red hair to help them get their trunks into place in the overhead rack. The cage containing Draco’s eagle owl was placed on an empty seat while the children settled in next to the window. Abby’s fingers absently fidgeted with the frayed corner of her book while she stared blankly out the window until a pointy toe jabbed her shin.

          “You’re doing it again.”

          She sighed, “I’m just nervous. I’m gonna be the youngest in our year.”

          Draco grinned, “That won’t matter. You’ll be the top of the class for sure.”

          The train began to pull away from the station, the volume rising on the platform once again as people shouted last minute goodbyes. Draco and Abby took a few minutes to wave to his parents who were lingering on the edge of the crowd before deciding to see who they could find of their other friends. Abby may not have been terribly close to the others, but she knew them well enough to be curious about what they had been up to during the summer.

          They found Crabbe and Goyle (Abby’s least favorite of people Draco had introduced her to) hovering in the corridor a few compartments down. Draco frowned at them, “What are you two doing?”

          “Harry Potter is here,” Goyle gave a not-explanation.

          The lone girl rolled her eyes as Draco began plotting how they should introduce themselves in order to get into Potter’s good graces. It was all a big political play to them. Abby blamed their parents really. She had never been so glad to not have been raised in pureblood society.

          The boys began to move off, Draco latching onto her sleeve so she couldn’t escape back to their compartment. She sighed as the entered the space containing the person rumors where circling about. Her face fell into an apologetic expression before they had even fully entered. Two boys sat across from one another, one a bedraggled ginger with dirt on his face and the other a tiny black haired boy with large round glasses. They turned at their entrance.

          “So,” Draco began in a pompous voice that Abby absolutely loathed. She shoved her elbow into his ribs before he could continue, making him wince. They glared at each other for a minute, Crabbe and Goyle hovering behind them hesitantly. They knew enough to stay out of whatever squabbles the cousins got into. After a moment Draco sighed, conceding defeat as he turned back to the other boys.

          “I’m Draco Malfoy. This if Abigail Ferguson. And that’s Crabbe and Goyle.”

          The raven haired boy glanced at his friend who had a pinched expression before turning to introduce himself, “Harry Potter.”

          “Ron Weasley,” the ginger grumbled.

          “So it’s true,” Crabbe piped in. “You’re Harry Potter!”

          Said boy looked uncomfortable. Abby sighed loudly, praying that her friends found their manners. Quickly. She didn’t care enough to actually step in verbally (she wasn’t the one who wanted to meet the Boy Who Lived) but that didn’t mean she’d let them make the boy feel embarrassed either.

          “So what if he is,” Weasley growled, glaring at the four.

          Draco scowled but kept his mouth shut when Abby pinched his arm in warning. That didn’t stop Goyle, however.

          “What the hell are you doing with him, Weasley? At least we could show him how _proper_ wizards behave.”

          She and Weasley snorted at the same time, eyes meeting briefly. Abby rolled her eyes, deciding this was only going to get worse if they stayed. She tugged on Draco’s sleeve to get his attention, “You introduced yourself. Can we leave now?”

          Gray eyes glanced over the compartment before settling on the thin boy, “If you want to see how a higher caliber of wizard behaves, we’re sitting in the back of the train.”

          “Oh for the love of,” Abby grumbled, not bothering to say formal goodbyes as she pushed her way past Crabbe and Goyle’s hulking forms and moved toward the front of the train.

          “Where are you going?” Draco called indignantly.

          “To find a higher caliber of wizard,” she called back, not looking back.

* * *

 

Abby sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, face tilted toward the fire crackling in the fireplace. The heat radiated throughout the whole room, but somehow it didn’t seem to want to sink into her body. She wasn’t shivering, her body oddly still, but she had never felt so cold in her life.

          A burning hand fell onto her shoulder, the heat of the palm seeping through her clothes to sear into her skin. She blinked three times before she could focus on the figure standing over her. Draco’s brow was furrowed in worry, gray eyes tracing her blank features restlessly.

          “What are you doing here?” his voice sounded oddly muddled, as if coming through water.

          She blinked at him again, not seeming to understand. Her mind kept circling back around to the sound of her mother crying, the healers calling for more help, her father’s breathing slowly ending…

          The hand moved to her cheek before being yanked back with a hiss, “You feel like death.” A heavy weight was draped across her shoulders. Glancing down revealed a thick quilt she vaguely recognized. It was comforting, warm, so she tucked her hands into its folds, gathering it closer to her body. Another face floated into her vision, the sharp dark features of Blaise slowly registering. His dark eyes studied her intently before turning to Draco who was hovering uncertainly nearby.

          “Go get Professor Snape. I’ll stay with her.”

          She didn’t see if the order had been followed, merely turning back to the fire as a log broke apart, sending sparks in all directions. After a moment, Blaise moved from crouching in front of her to sitting beside her on the loveseat. Strong hands gently tugged her into his side, making her tip sideways. Heat radiated from him more than any other person she had ever met. He was like a furnace she was settling into, the exact opposite of how she felt. She whimpered lightly, pressing her face into his neck. He hissed but didn’t push her away. His hands began rubbing up and down her back to generate a little more warmth.

          “I didn’t see her at the Welcoming Feast,” Draco’s voice reached her. “And when we came down here she was just sitting there. She was so still…” his voice trailed off worriedly. She wanted to hug him, reassure him she was okay, but she didn’t want to lie.

          Another hand pressed against her cheek, moving her face away from Blaise’s skin and toward Snape’s gaze. Black eyes searched her face while his wand waved over her a few times. She wasn’t sure what he cast, but a wave of warmth flowed through her, finally triggering a shiver from her. She huddled closer to Blaise with another whimper which he quietly shushed.

          “Severus?” a male voice asked as footsteps approached. “What’s happened?”

          “Lupin,” Snape drawled, rising to his feet. “I believe I called Madam Pomfrey for assistance.”

          “Yes, however she is still tending to those who had been exposed to the dementor on the train.”

          “And yet, here is another student suffering from the effects of dementors. I realize she may not be quite as famous as Mr. Potter and his cohorts, but I believe she deserves the same amount of attention.”

          Hands wrapped around hers as Draco came into view again, kneeling at her feet as he looked up at her with a terrified expression. She squeezed his hands and didn’t argue as he rested his head on her lap.

          “Are you certain? I was there for the attack–”

          “And yet,” Snape interrupted, “Here is clear evidence of another victim. Instead of trying to deny her existence, why don’t you assist her?”

          It was quiet as a man she’d never seen before came into her line of sight. He was tall and a bit lanky, wearing threadbare clothes and a gentle expression. His light brown hair was speckled with grey and he had faint scars across his face and hands. He dug around the pocket of his cardigan and he pulled out a small bar of chocolate. Breaking a piece off he stepped closer with his hand extended toward her.

          “Here. This’ll help.”

          Before she could take the candy, Draco shot to his feet, “Chocolate! _That’s_ your great solution! There’s something _wrong_ with her, and you want her to eat _candy_!”

          “Mr.–”

          “Professor Snape,” Draco interrupted, “Do I have permission to take my cousin to the infirmary?”

          “Granted,” Snape growled. “I’ll be coming with you. Mr. Zabini as she seems to have latched onto you, would you be so kind as to carry her. Mr. Malfoy, lead the way.”

* * *

 

It was decided that the party would have to be in neutral territory. Too many people from each house had been invited and it wouldn’t do for a fight to break out halfway through. Hufflepuff was the best choice. Which is how Abby found herself sitting on a plush rug, wearing a red cape similar to King Arthur’s and a plastic tiara that shot out fireworks every half hour or so and wouldn’t be able to be removed until midnight. Blaise was lying down next to her, his head pressed against her thigh as he laughed uncontrollably. Draco was scowling at him from her other side while she smiled smugly at the pink glitter she had applied to the blonde’s hair when he wasn’t paying attention.

          Draco turned to look at her slowly, eyes narrowed. Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped to her feet, allowing Blaise’s head to thunk onto the ground. She tried to bolt for the other side of the room, not really sure how she’d fight off the pissed off boy, but willing to try to outrun him. She had almost made it to the couch pressed against the far wall when she felt a pressure against her back, sending her tumbling into the furniture she’d been heading for. A body landed on top of her back a second before she felt a pillow hitting her head over and over. Laughter began to bubble out of her. She squirmed, trying to get away, even as she gasped for breath between each laugh.

          “Presents!” someone called and the body immediately left her. Still giggling she stood to face Draco who was smoothing his hair back into place. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their places in front of the fire. Luna had joined Blaise, as well as Cedric, Hannah, Susan, Neville, and the Weasley twins. Various others had gathered around on the surrounding furniture. Wrapped gifts were placed in front of her one at a time. Her smile was stretched wide, making her cheeks ache as she looked at the things her friends had found for her. She hadn’t noticed Draco was missing from her side until he sat back down, placing a picnic basket in front of her.

          “What’s this?” she asked in her best imitation of Jack Skellington.

          He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to look under the closed lid. She eyed it skeptically for a moment, but the twins had already gotten her paints that changed color depending on the mood of the painting’s subject so it should be safe. Carefully, she lifted the lid and peeked inside.

          “Oh my gosh!” she whispered. She reached in and lifted out the tiny black and white kitten, holding it up in front of her so they were nose to nose. It blinked big yellow eyes and meowed pathetically. Its little paw batted at her nose, making her giggle. Gently, she tucked it against her chest, hugging it close.

          “You like him?” Draco asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

          “I love him,” she wasn’t able to deny, rubbing her nose into the soft fur of the kitten’s neck. “Little Figaro.”

          “Good. And it’s been magically bred to be completely hypoallergenic, so you won’t die having him around.”

          Smiling widely, she set the kitten into her lap, ignoring its tiny annoyed mewl as she leaned over to hug Draco around his neck.

          “Happy fifteenth birthday.”

* * *

 

“I’ll kill her.”

          Abby sighed, leaning against Blaise’s side as Luna carefully dabbed at the cuts on the back of her hand. She just wanted to sleep.

          “Who does she think she is? She can’t do this sort of thing to students!”

          “Draco,” Abby muttered, “You’re part of her squad.”

          The blonde paused in his pacing, “That was before… _this_!”

          Abby just sighed again, not wanting to argue. Draco continued to rant until finally storming out of the Slytherin common room where the two Ravens had taken sanctuary. Luna had found the older girl sitting in an alcove near the astronomy tower, tears pouring down her cheeks with a handkerchief pressed to the back of one hand. After making sure the brunette wasn’t in any immediately danger, the younger girl had led her down to the dungeons where her family had quickly embraced her, cuddling her on the couch and tending to her hand.

          _I will respect my betters_.

          She hoped it wouldn’t scar.

          The slam of the door startled her and her head shot up to see Professor Snape sweep into the room. Blaise squeezed her shoulders in comfort as Luna moved aside to allow their teacher to see what was wrong. Careful fingers took her hand and inspected the injury. He hummed under his breath, body tense.

          “It was there when she came back from detention, sir,” Blaise told him. “Luna found her crying in an alcove.”

          “Miss Lovegood?”

          “She was very upset. It looked painful. She’s not the first either, sir.”

          “Explain.”

          “Many students have gotten lines on their hands after detention with her, sir. Except Slytherins or those who have powerful families.”

          “Blood quill,” Abby finally spoke quietly, looking up at one of her favorite teachers.

          His jaw tensed and he nodded once, “It will be taken care of. Mr. Malfoy, I believe the board should hear about this. Perhaps you could write your father for me.”

          The grin Draco gave was pure evil. Abby, for once, wasn’t bothered by it.

* * *

 

Figaro danced around her feet as she leaned against the stall door. Her arms were crossed on top with her chin resting on her wrists. She was smiling as she watched Lucius tending to the mare currently in labor. Draco was helping as much as he could, but he had never been one for animals. The only reason he had taken Care of Magical Creatures in school was because she had somehow convinced him it would help with his future as a Master Potioneer. Luckily Professor Snape had agreed, or nothing she said would have worked. Even still, it was clear he would rather be anywhere else but here watching a foal be birthed.

          Lucius sighed, just noticing his son stayed as far away as the stall allowed. He glanced up at Abby’s smiling face and motioned for her to come in, “Draco, you can go if you’d like. Abigail can assist me.”

          Draco looked from his father to where the girl was opening the stall door, “Are you certain Father?”

          “Draco, we both know this is not something you enjoy. Go. Abigail has done every other time we’ve gotten a foal. No reason to change tradition now. The two teens exchanged a smile as they passed, Draco mouthing his thanks before closing the door firmly behind himself as he retreated back to the main house.

          Over an hour later, both humans were sweaty and tired. The mare was resting with her new son and Figaro was asleep in the corner. Smiling gently at the new foal, Abby plopped down on the ground beside her cat. It hadn’t been a particularly hard or long birth, but it was always exhilarating helping bring a new life into the world.

          “I believe you spoke to your Head of House about your career choices last year?” Lucius asked.

          She nodded, eyes still on the baby horse.

          “What have you decided?”

          She hesitated. The only people she had spoken to about her plans had been Draco and Professor Flitwick. Draco because she told him everything, and the Professor because he was the one helping her get ready for her future. She looked up at the blonde man. He was always so put together, neat and proper. But now, his sleeves were rolled up, his hair tied back with strands falling out, sweat and various birthing fluids stained his clothes. It reminded her of her father. She only had some memories left of him, but most were of him in the garden or tending the animals of his family’s farm. He never shied away from getting his hands dirty.

          “I was thinking…”

          “You don’t have to tell me if you wish, however, if you ever need any help, please don’t hesitate to ask either myself or Narcissa. You have always been family to us. We had even entertained the thought of you marrying into the family at one time.”

          Abby snorted, her nose wrinkling.

          “Yes, we quickly realized you and Draco were too much like siblings for that to happen,” he chuckled. “Even still, you _are_ family, and Malfoys take care of their own.”

          Looking up at the man before her, Abby realized something. He may not have been the one to father her, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be a parent. For years now he’d been taking care of her just as much as he did Draco. She was her father.

          “I want to be a healer,” she said quietly. “After what happened to my father…I don’t want someone else to go through that.”

          Lucius paused in thought and reached down to help her up. Abby tucked a grumpy Figaro under one arm before taking his hand and climbing to her feet. They were halfway to the house before he answered, “Perhaps you could look into doing research for healing. It could help a lot more people in the future and you would be discovering cures to currently incurable diseases rather than simply healing ones we know of now.”

          She smiled at him in thanks, looping her arm through his as they made their way to the front room where Narcissa and Draco were waiting with tea.

* * *

 

The castle was in ruins. Sobs could be heard in just about every corner still standing. Most of those who had any connection to Death Eaters had already left, except for those that had switched sides, or hadn’t actually been on the Dark’s side at all. The Malfoys were missing. They had been of that second group; the ones that had secretly been passing information to the light side. But now they were missing and Abby wasn’t sure what she would do if they turned out to be dead. Cassiopeia and Riley were both safe at home, not having been involved in the war. So now she just had to worry about her other family.

          She stood in the middle of the war torn Entrance Hall as several people shuffled past. She had checked all the areas that were still safe to enter, but the blondes were nowhere to be seen. She supposed she could check outside, but the only reason they would be out there would be if no one had brought in their bodies yet. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the line of casualties mourners were crying over in the Great Hall. They couldn’t be dead. They just _couldn’t_.

          Tears welled up in her eyes and the lump in her throat refused to be swallowed. Her arms wound around her stomach in an attempt to hold herself together. A wet laugh escaped as an image of her mother doing the same at her father’s funeral came to mind. Cassiopeia had only managed to get by after his death because the Malfoys refused to be anything but annoyingly helpful. They were always _there_ even when they hadn’t been invited. Who would hold their family together now?

          “Oh thank Merlin!”

          Abby gasped and spun in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, Draco was walking as quickly as possible through the rubble near the dungeons. Once they were close enough, she threw herself at him and he picked her up. They clung to each other as they sobbed.

          “I thought…I thought…”

          “We’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

          “Narcissa…Lucius…”

          “They’re both fine. They’re talking with Professor McGonagall and Uncle Severus. Everyone is perfectly healthy.

          Another sob ripped its way out of her throat. They were alive.

          _They made it._


End file.
